Last kiss
by HanyouHeart
Summary: The screaming tires, the bustin' glass, the painful scream that I heard last' EnvyxEd DeathFic, SongFic


**Yo, I haven't posted anything up for a while so I just made this to sharpen up, I was listening to the song-and seeing as how I am a HUGE EnvyxEd fan- I just had to write a fic about it. If you haven't realised it yet, the name of the song is 'Last Kiss'. Review if you want, I would like to know what other peple think, I've never made a songfic before.**

**Last Kiss.**

Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last.

The two lovers drove silently and contently along the stretch of highway, listening to the hum of the tires riding effortlessly along smooth road. Envy had dragged Ed out with him, but refused to speak a word of where they were going, which irked Ed even more than being thrown into the car against his own will. He sighed and rested his head against the back of the seat.

"Can you at least tell me how much longer this is going to take" They had already been on the road for an hour, and Ed was starting to feel a bit restless.

"Don't worry we'll be there soon enough" Envy responded, he ruffled his lover's hair when he let out another sigh. Ed tucked his head in his shoulder's trying to escape the playful gesture.

Ten minutes passed and it was now almost completely black beyond the front window. There were no stars out and the chill in the wind was proof that it was threatening to rain.

"At least give me a hint why we are driving down a highway, in the dark, to a place you won't even tell me about?"

Envy gave a toothy grin and put an arm around Ed, "I promise you it's going to be worth it-" He cut his sentence short when flashing red lights appeared further up the road. "What the hell?"

"It's probably just a stalled car" Ed said as if it were no big deal, though Envy seemed to be the complete opposite.

"I'm going to fast to stop" he growled and swerved to the right lane to cut in front.

"Envy what the hell are you doing?!" Ed screamed, he looked at him for half a second but immediately realized what was wrong.

A car was heading right for them.

There was a confusion of squealing tires, and shattering glass, but what pained Envy the most was the bone-chilling scream he heard last.

Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night.

When Envy woke up his mind was immediately warped by the sounds of blaring sirens, the worried chatter of people standing by, and the staticy voices echoing from radios in the police cars. Despite the slur of sounds and the blood invading his eyes, he managed to spot Ed's outline lying motionless several yards away.

Despite the pain roaring from his aching body, he dragged himself towards his injured lover, Envy felt something hot swell up in the corners of his eyes when he saw what brutal condition Ed was in, he carefully lifted up his head and held him close.

Ed opened his eyes enough to see Envy's distraught look, he felt something warm land on his face, it only took the little bit of consciousness he had to realize Envy was grieving over him.

"Don't worry…" his voice was raspy and swelling with blood, "I'll be alright…"

Envy clutched him closer and planted a soft kiss on his cold lips; Ed took in the warmth that Envy illuminated and struggled to whisper his final words,

"I…l-love...you…" after a minute his body went limp and his body temperature dropped even more than it already was.

Envy held his dead lover for several minutes, no longer resisting the tears falling down, mixing into blood or falling gently on the lifeless Ed.

He lost his only love, his only reason to live.

Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

* * *

**Once Again, Review if you want, I would greatly appriecate it!**


End file.
